1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of laser driving and controlling system, and more particularly to a programmable continuous wave high power laser diode system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, techniques of laser diode are widely applied in the human social life, and according to the power levels thereof, techniques of laser diode are respectively applied to different areas. For example, the low power laser diodes are applied in medical, electronic products and communications systems fields, and the high laser diodes are applied in Industrial and military fields.
Moreover, in the technique of laser diode, power system for driving and emitting laser always play important roles, wherein according to the different features of the laser diode, the power systems are mainly divided into the following two kinds of power systems:
1. Power system of pulse/continuous laser: designed for users switching the laser system to output pulse mode or continuous output mode, wherein the output power is a fixed value in the continuous output mode, and in the output pulse mode, the output power is changed periodically; moreover, the output power of the peak of the output pulse mode is far greater than the output power of continuous output mode on the same timeline, however, the average value of the output power in the output pulse mode is less than the average value in the continuous output mode.
2. Power system of high power laser diode: with the application of high power laser system is more and more widely, the higher output power demand is also growing, wherein due to the cost of single high-power laser diode is very high and the continuous output power is very limited, the structure of current large continuous high-power laser diode usually realized by parallel or array type of high power laser diode modules, however, the power conversion efficiency and the control performance thereof are usually poor. Therefore, how to increase the power conversion efficiency and the control performance of the high power laser diode so as to elevate the laser power is a very important job for laser industry.
On the other hand, in the circuit structure of the laser power system can be divided into the following kinds according to the driving modes:
1. Switch-driven power system: can be classified into “constant current” and “constant power” switch circuit according to the circuit feature and the designing way of control and command, moreover, switch-driven power systems usually have higher efficiency but are slow to respond.
2. Linear drive power system: the circuit structure thereof is simple and high precision current control and the control method is more direct, but always has low efficiency and large volume.
Accordingly, in view of the laser control and power system to appear on the practical application of many defects, the case of the invention, the inventors tried to be studied, and finally developed the present invention a programmable continuous wave high power laser diode system.